The present disclosure relates to a cabinet system used in kitchens or furniture design. Specifically, the present disclosure includes a front panel, a pair of side panels, a top panel, and a bottom panel that fit together to form a cabinet. Optionally, the cabinet can include a back panel or a rear panel.
Several techniques and systems have been developed for manufacturing and assembling cabinets. In a typical system, cabinet components are assembled using mechanical fasteners. In this type of system, often a skilled carpenter is required to assemble the cabinets, either in the manufacturing facility or at the final site of installation, for example a kitchen. The cabinets that are assembled in the manufacturing facility can be shipped in the assembled form to the final destination; however, this often requires large amounts of packing materials and shipping costs to do so. Unassembled cabinets can be shipped to the final destination, assembled, and installed at the final site of installation. However, these unassembled cabinets often require a skilled carpenter to assemble the cabinets which requires the homeowner to pay an additional cost of the carpenter to assemble and install the cabinets.